Wrapped in your arms
by Neil Josten
Summary: Semi-AU. Ella sólo le pide un sueño. Él le regala una realidad.


**Renuncia: **todo de Lynn Okamoto.

**N/A:** este fue el primer anime/manga que me arruinó los nervios. La razón de que me encandilara con el gore en el animanga. El que me dio un OTP más trágico que la palabra tragedia. Y Lucy, uno de mis crush más intensos hasta ahora. Qué se le hará.

* * *

**H**ace días que Lucy sueña con este muchacho de cabellos de cielo nocturno y apagado.

—pues ella arrancó sus estrellas, ella...—.

Hace días que Lucy sueña con sus ojos de agua salada, que inundan todo. Unos ojos que se humedecen más de por sí al verla aunque no es ella, sino una chica muy parecida. Una mancha que asemeja al algodón de azúcar pero más amarga, que al dar un mordisco te da arcadas.

Lucy no comprende de qué van los sueños.

Al principio la ella que no es ella está sola. Terriblemente sola. Por algún motivo en su cabeza hay dos pequeños cuernos de corona (por ser princesa infernal). Por algún motivo aún más extraño el mundo los odia. Y la pequeña niña se deshace, a escondidas, con lágrimas invisibles de papel.

Llora y llora más.

(Sigue estando sola).

Entonces viene un perrito. De la nada.

Lucy ve que la pequeña de sus sueños, ése yo imaginario cesa su llanto. Y sonríe con dientes de leche. (tiene una sonrisa preciosa, aunque un poco —muy— rota).

El perrito le lame la cara, la hace reír. El perrito la acepta tal cual es, no la repudia. El perrito es su amigo.

Y Lucy se siente enternecida, es un sueño muy bello. Conmovedor.

Considera que no le molestaría irse a la cama temprano si soñara a diario cosas así de tiernas. Hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

Hay una niña más. Una niña que se entera del animal, y pese a que ella le suplica que guarde el secreto no lo hace —no, no lo hace—.

Y viene una traición y el piso se tiñe de rojo (oh es todo tan rojo) y hay ladridos que se van extinguiendo poquito a poquito y un jarrón y risas que no son suyas y dolor —dolor hiriente—. Y aunque no desea ver Lucy sigue observando todo; pronto no queda nada aparte del ruido perezoso. Y se quiebra.

Ya no hay ninguna risa.

Lucy se despierta entre gritos, asustando a sus padres quienes no comprenden el motivo por el cual llora tanto —ella tampoco entiende—. Y mientras la abrazan, intentando tranquilizarla, Lucy se cuestiona cuán despiadada puede ser la humanidad pese a que el pensamiento se esfuma con rapidez.

Otra noche transcurre. Otro chocolate caliente y un dulce «buenas noches querida».

Lucy vuelve a soñar.

La niña está sola nuevamente.

Se odia a sí misma, ella lo sabe, se odia demasiado (porque nadie me entiende, porque). Quiere arrancarse esos cuernos tan horribles y tirarlos lejos, quiere desaparecer y abandonar su reinado que no es suyo. Pero luego viene el niño, ése niño. El de los ojos infinitamente azules —ahí donde a Lucy no le importaría ahogarse—.

Él le sonríe. Ella sufre.

Él le dice que esos cuernos la hacen especial, que son hermosos, que él- (¡quisiera tener unos!). Ella se sonroja, sufre un poquito más.

Él no le teme, no le apedrea, no la discrimina. La mira como a un igual. Es muy amable, considerado. Y a ella le dan ganas de partirse de nuevo ya que alguien así de bueno sólo se conoce una vez en la existencia. Y nunca podrá estar a su lado. Compartir su mismo aire puro.

Está casi segura de que es el adiós definitivo, cuando él le pregunta si se verán ahí al día siguiente.

A Lucy se le encoje el pecho, sin motivo. Son sus palabras, una promesa que cala en lo más hondo de uno. Le arde la garganta en fuego de vergüenza y aunque es un sueño —y algo tontamente infantil— asiente.

La sonrisa de él se acrecienta, parece (un sol oscuro) brillar. Y le ilumina, Lucy es consciente de ello.

A partir de esa noche hace todo lo posible por dormirse sin preámbulos, ante la extrañada mirada de sus padres y a expensas de los comentarios en broma que le hace Nana, su mejor amiga. Pero a Lucy nada de eso le importa. Sólo dormida es capaz de verlo. Sólo dormida es capaz de observar cómo se hacen amigos, ellos dos, y ella se va animando tímidamente a salir de la coraza en que se mantenía presa, cediendo a la alegría.

Le regala una gorra, se toman de las manos —y es muy cálido, lo más cálido que Lucy ha sentido jamás—, visitan un zoológico. Y aunque Lucy (no la niña, la ella) ha visto muchos ya el pecho se le encoje de nueva cuenta, porque parece que es la primera vez que visita uno y él está allí.

«Kouta. Estos días han sido los más felices que he tenido_, _gracias» le dice, y es cierto. Absolutamente cierto.

Incluso se ruboriza, el corazón se le acelera con un _boom-boom-BOOM_ (la bomba que estallará en nada y) le dan ganas de reírse como una ilusa.

Todo es perfecto.

Pero la perfección no dura, ¿_por qué no_? y Kouta le miente. Le oculta cosas. Lucy tiene un mal presentimiento que se cumple al ver cómo abraza a otra. Y se recuerda que es un sueño, que no es real, pero el dolor que la embarga no le parece imaginario en lo absoluto. Luego hay una voz despiadada (mátalos, mátalos a todos) y retorna la sangre. Dripdripdrop. Y huesos rotos y ella escondiéndose detrás de la muerte y varios —Kouta, perdóname.

(por ser yo misma).

Sus padres tienen que consolarla de nueva cuenta.

Lucy no quiere volver a soñar.

Sin embargo lo hace, una y otra vez. Incluso con el paso de los años.

Conoce a una chica, y es su primer amiga, y le promete que será su modelo y viajarán por el mundo. Más nada de ello ocurre, pues Lucy está (maldita, maldita, maldita) y la muchacha muere salvándola. A ella. Y luego hay tinieblas absolutas, está atrapada, sin compañía, tragándose todos sus miedos y frustraciones con ganas de vomitarlos pero la imposibilidad de ello hasta que un día (todo comienza un día) logra escapar

—en el sueño—.

Y lo vuelve a ver.

Y el calor regresa a su ser, acompañado por culpa, tormento.

Él no la recuerda, ella nunca ha podido olvidarlo. (Ambos padecen amnesia, a su manera).

Más se toman de las manos suavemente, y en ésta ocasión incluso la abraza. Lucy se va marchitando, porque cuando se digan adiós será la definitiva. Es de esperarse. Pero pasan muchas cosas, juntos, y con cada una el corazón le late con más fuerza. Es parte de su (su) familia, de él. Junto con otras.

Y todavía hay caminos serpenteantes de sangre, sin embargo Lucy trata de contenerse y no despertar a nadie más a altas horas de la noche. Porque lo quiere, y es absurdo y ralla en la ridiculez, pero lo quiere.

(Nunca pudo decírselo).

Tanto, que cuando el espiral de desesperación se acrecienta, está dispuesta a morir por él —para él—.

(Un disparo en la cabeza y ya. Porfavorporfavorporfavor).

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, los sueños cesan. No hay más Kouta, no más ellos.

Y la angustia la devora desde afuera, implacable, pues no pudieron estar juntos. Pues la irracionalidad del mundo fue más poderosa. Pues ella… pereció.

Es incierto. Carece de sentido.

Transcurren los días, las noches, Lucy continúa su vida (¿no está muerta?).

Parece que todo volverá a la normalidad, y después en su rutina, oye algo. Ve algo.

Una cajita de música en una tienda de antigüedades. Lillium. La melodía es simplemente trágica, la desmotiva, aunque es única. Embelesadora. A Lucy la cautiva. Visita la tienda diariamente sólo para escucharla. Empieza a olvidar.

(Más no lo logra, no del todo).

Hay un muchacho.

—siempre hubo un muchacho—.

Se encuentran cuando ambos tocan la caja, mirándose en silencio. Él abre sus ojos con desmesura —esos que reflejan el océano (ya no) turbulento— e intenta hablarle, no obstante Lucy se aparta sin premeditarlo.

Porque es él, él.

(Kou...)

Más en su huida él la coge del brazo, y antes de que Lucy proteste lo que sea, le coloca sin motivos o respuesta una gorra (la gorra) apresuradamente.

Él no sabe por qué ha hecho eso y se disculpa, nervioso. Entonces riachuelos de nieve derretida descienden por las pálidas mejillas de Lucy, provocando que él se asuste.

Le pregunta si se encuentra bien o si debería llamar a algún policía, o a un doctor; y aunque Lucy necesita decirle tantas cosas (lo siento, no vuelvas ya, quédate) no le salen las palabras. Esas que son torpes y se balancean en sus labios cuarteados de porcelana. Así que Lucy se limita a llover, a plena calle. Y él se remueve de un lado a otro antes de atraparla con sus brazos, en esta especie de abrazo-disculpa y susurrarle que se tranquilice, que no hay motivos para llorar y que por favor pare (es suficiente, es-). Sin embargo, eso aumenta sus sollozos, y Lucy pronto se encuentra balbuceando «Kouta, Kouta, Kouta».

—eres tú, realmente eres tú—.

Kouta no dice nada. Hay un destello. La abraza con más ímpetu, como si temiese que ante la más mínima distancia ella se evaporará (otra vez).

Y hay gente que los mira raro, no importa. Y él no la reconoce del todo —todavía—, tampoco importa.

Permanecen quietos hasta que Kouta, titubeante, le acaricia el cabello y susurra con la voz quebrada:

(—N-nyuu).

— Tranquila. Todo está bien, ¿sí?

Y ella le cree.

Entonces Lucy piensa para sí misma que ese sentimiento es todo, menos un sueño.

(Es que incluso si lo es, siempre puede dormir cinco minutos más.)


End file.
